Chocolate Mess
by Luv.Hyuuga.Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke on mission comes back home to an chocolate obsessed four month pregnant Hinata Just grammar and spell checked.Dont like dont read


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and my story is awfully close to another's.**

Ever since Hinata got pregnant it's been Chocolate this chocolate that. Now four months pregnant, twenty-one years old and married to Sasuke. She has many mood swings, like more enthusiastic to insecure in a snap. She'll always tell Sasuke to buy extra chocolate. Luckily she was pregnant or she would be huge by now. But she still the same size she was when she got married at age nineteen besides her stomach. Now waiting for Sasuke to get home from a quick ANBU mission. She was getting lonely. She missed her husband every time he'd go on a week mission or more. He's the ANBU caption of all ANBU. He comes in third most important after the counsel and The Hokage.

The door slammed and Sasuke walks to the kitchen to see...

Hinata was eating chocolate covered apples and strawberries, chocolate milk and a bowl full of melted chocolate. It was scattered all over her lips. Seducing him; even though he hates sweets. She looked at him with teary eyes. Jogging towards him she jumps up and gives him a kiss.

_"_Sasuke! Sauke, Sasuke, _SASUKEEEEEEEE_...!" Hinata said with pure affection. The kiss she input left chocolate smudged lips for both. _"_Hinata, you know that I don't like chocolate... right?" Sasuke questioned and pouted rather cutely. Hinata leaned back up and licked his lips clean revealing them wet. _"But_, Sasuke, I missed you so mu-" She was cut off by his lips silently claiming hers. Pocking his tongue in; tasting the warm chocolate within her mouth running down his chin. Her hands rubbing his chest while pulling him down closer. His ANBU mask fell to the floor. They both pulled back for air.

_"_How did the mission go?"She asked politely blushing showing her plump lips, all turned him on. He involuntarily pulled her to the counter. He lifted her up there and placed chocolate on her lips, neck and collar bone. _"__Sasuke_..." She whispered calmly. Sometimes he'll act like this. Rarely

He started to lick, bite and suck her bottom lip slowly but surely. Not wanting to let a taste slip his tongue. Moving down to her neck; leaving soft hickies. Her breathy moans could be heard clearly from Sasuke. Hinata grabbed a strawberry eating it. Sasuke untied Hinata's obi and kimono, taking off the kimono. With his hands guiding her to lean back...She did He took off the whole Kimono revealing her orbs with soft nubs circled on top. He poured chocolate down the middle of her chest and stomach. He traveled the trail of chocolate upwards being rewarded with gasps and her pulling his hair making him wince in pain. She tried to take off his armor, making him pull back and help. He unloosed his vest and took of the dagger, dropping it on the floor with a _cling ';_ taking off the vest unleashing his perfect hard muscles.

Hinata sat up to release his pants, no avail. He helped her. He had on black boxers. Hinata climbed on Sasuke, straddling his waist. He lay back gently on the cold floor. Hinata removed the chocolate from the counter on the way down, dripping some on the floor, nothing she couldn't clean up after their _bonding '_. Bending down she kissed his lips, lovingly. He responding to the kiss by slipping his tongue pass her lips; grabbing her hips in his palms grinding her against his aching hard member wanting to feel her around him. Her loud moans, gasps and her throwing her head back were too much to handle. Dropping the chocolate to the left of her. Not caring about it.

Sasuke took care of her remaining attire while she did the same for his. With Hinata still on top he slowly moved her hips down to his; her entrance meeting his hard dick. Once he was inside she sobbed his name starting to move one her own placing her hands on his lower stomach pushing her up and down. Sasuke tightened his grip on her hips taking one of them hand to rub her delicate spot maximizing her pleasure sending pressure in all the right receiving an exact moan from both of them loud enough to be heard from outside.

_Damn, _so tight and wet...it fell's...so...good."Grunted Sasuke between moans pushing her up and meting her in mid air sending her head backwards.

What they forgot was that the door was left wide open for anyone to see. Lucky for them only two people were able to see.

Sakura and Naruto wanted to visit Hinata but forgot that today was the day that Sasuke returned from His mission. He is one of the sannin after all. The three Sannin were Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto even though Hinata was a better medic ninja than Sakura. She even Surpassed Tsunade and she admited it in front of the whole council and Hyuuga clan. Embarrassing her by patting her on the back with a teething smile making Hinata blush historically.

When they noticed that there door was open Sakura remembered that maybe Sasuke was back now and was right but when they heard moans, and the loud sounds of Sasuke and Hinata's names being called by the other. They sent similar glances at each other then pounced up to the scene and their thoughts were true.

They watched as Sasuke was now on top and doing all of the work. Hinata wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist revealing them. Her back arching up; her chest meting his. Rubbing her right hand on his back the other yanked his hair. They watched with wide eyes at how they climaxed as one. Giving each other one last long moan before he collapsed being aware of her stomach. Them both breathing heavily, then both eventually falling asleep.

_"_Sakura-chan," He whispered to make sure Sasuke and Hinata wouldn't notice thier chakra _"_I'm sorr-" He couldn't finish because of the hopeless look on Sakura's face that told him that words was beyond her. Not wanting to deepen her fresh wound, not wanting reopen healed ones. That'll be like sprinkling salt on them. (You know that feeling if not scratch yourself and pour salt on it). Looking at Naruto full of pain she smiled but it failed to reach her eyes. _"_Naruto... I'm fine and besides, you love Hinata, don't you?" Naruto looked surprised that she knew. Deep down Naruto had always saw Hinata as the kind hearted, caring and not loud and like most girls. She _was_ weird, but weird meant different, different meant unique, unique meant Special and Special meant someone that needed to be cherished, loved and protected.

_"_ Yeah..." He mumbled while turning around to stare at the clouds. The Hyuuga girl caught his deep endless pools of blue. He had failed to realize Hinata's first blooming love for him untill now. She was always there for him and he was to dimwitted to realize. But he thought that deep down when Hinata would blush stutter or be right there beside him that he knew for Hinata's love for him. But now she had eyes for only Sasuke. "Oi, let's not ruin thier moment, ne." Sakura looked up to Naruto. She had always loved his excited and never giving up attitude. He really has the heart to change otheres. Showing an extremely goofy smile, that made Sakura want to smile too. Well until she thought about their position.

"Let's hurry Naruto." Stated Sakura not wanting them to see her and Naruto.

And with that they left closing the door and looking up at the sky along thier close but far away paths.

Ten whole minutes passed. Hinata shuffled to move no avail.

_"Sasuke_-kun...?"She had to ask this one question. No matter what

_"_Hai... Hinata." He answered sheepishly.

"Do you still... hate sw-sweets?"She desperately waited for an answer for 1 minute. Then finally...

"That's a stupid question. Yeah I do...but I love you and you're sweet."

He lifted up his head to see her shedding a stray tear with a smile on her face.

"_Sasuke_..._" _She whispered calmly yet so sweetly he loved when she said his name that way; it gave him perverted thoughts. Bending down and capturing her lips once more. Starting to get tired of the cold floor; Sasuke paced up bringing Hinata up with him not moving their hips from each other 'cause if they did the warm would be gone. Reaching into their bedroom he placed them on the bed with him on top. Not ever once pulling out of her. Bringing the covers back over his back them. Sleep once again claimed them but not before both saying _'goodnight'_

**AN: Grammar and spell checked. akua**


End file.
